Tertius
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Bella loves her husband Edward, but her dreams are filled with desires she deems too shameful to share. Can he show her that when it comes to love, there's always room for more? ENtry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title:** Tertius

**Trio or Group**: Bella, Edward & Jasper

**Word Count**: 4790

**Summary:** Bella loves her husband Edward, but her dreams are filled with desires she deems too shameful to share. Can he show her that when it comes to love, there's always room for more?

**Disclaimer (If Applicable): **SM owns the characters

* * *

**Tertius**

Heat suffused the length of her back as open-mouthed, wet kisses dotted each bump and divot of her spine. Rough hands caressed her soft skin, the contrast in texture causing her to squirm. She writhed as the rough heat of a tongue curled around her nipple, the teasing swirl of it making her hips grind hard on the fingers exploring the sensitive flesh of her pussy. Lips connected with her own – hungry kisses demanded and scorched until she was burning with want. She shivered as two sets of hands worked their way down to the apex of her thighs.

She shook when she felt the first swipe of a tongue nudge against her clit, while another working lower caused her to tremble. The two men worked in tandem to pleasure her, their tongues and fingers moving solely to help her achieve pleasure. Reaching out her hands, she caressed the jaw of one lover while pulling the other's hair. They both slowly began to work a finger each inside her, the calluses of one man a polar opposite to the softened digits of another. She felt brazen and filthy, revered and worshipped as they twisted and hooked their fingers along the front wall of her entrance, searching for the elusive spot which would have her helplessly lost.

And then suddenly they found it - a slight rub against the rough patch of nerve endings was enough to catapult her headlong into an orgasm that made her whole body seize. Her world slowed, ceasing to turn as she folded inward before exploding violently, exclamations escaping her as pleasure she'd never known consumed her.

When she awoke, it was to sodden underwear and her husband's breath against the back of her neck. His body curved around hers even in his sleep, protecting and sheltering her from the unknown of the night. She thought of her dream then – her secret desires for more haunted her sleep, and tears fell into the pillow as she snuggled back into his warm body. She was the worst wife alive, she knew, and the sobs she struggled to contain were her atonement.

-tertius-

Bella met Edward when they were both in high school. As the police chief's awkward and blushing daughter, she struggled to find her place in the world, even in the small corner of it called Forks. He was her adorably nerdy, whip-smart biology partner with messy hair and crooked glasses. They traded shy glances for three months before he stuttered his way through asking her out. His delivery may not have been perfect to many, but to her it was. They dated innocently, as if they had been born decades before, rather than in a way suited to the wild millennial generation.

Their relationship was full of hand-holding and shared desserts in diners, even as they got older and everyone around them began to have sex. It wasn't that they were immune to their teenage hormones, but rather that they lacked the opportunity to explore each other further. They became the couple everyone talked about as one entity, remaining that way through graduation and into the university they chose together.

When they did finally have sex, it was as awkward and fumbling as they'd both feared. Thankfully as time wore on, their movements became more fluid and rhythmic rather than stilted, especially after they'd married. Their sex life was arguably better than any of her colleagues at work - her co-workers' complaints in the break room confirmed that. Yet she yearned for something – or someone – more, and it filled her with guilt. She _loved _her husband. She wanted him, but she wanted someone else, too.

Her biggest fear was that Edward might one day find out.

-tertius-

Bella sighed as she sank back into her chair, her muscles aching after her long day at work. Edward had texted to say he'd be at the office late and not to expect him for hours, so she decided to waste time browsing online until he was home. She paid bills and browsed through clothes and books, her boredom growing with each link she clicked.

A stray book selection made her heart stop and splutter in her chest before picking back up wildly, her pulse thrumming in her throat with the force of it. She stared at the two bodies that sandwiched the curvy woman between them, hands roaming her body suggestively. Bella looked at the image for so long that her screensaver eventually popped up, startling her out of her daze. Her eyes scanned the study guiltily, as though someone might have seen her so glued to the pixels that made up her fantasy.

She fired up her secondary browser, its shortcut hidden in a password-protected folder. The browser contained bookmarks to all the sites she'd found whenever her shameful secret had overwhelmed her. There were links to countless videos – ones with schoolgirls and teachers, or a lonely wife and construction workers, but invariably they all focused around the same theme of a beautiful women being pleasured by two giving, willing men who played her body expertly.

Bella settled on one of her favorite videos, with a brunette woman who resembled herself and a man with Edward's build. She lifted her skirt above her hips and spread her legs wide, the cool air making her already damp skin feel even wetter. Her gaze was transfixed on the screen as they kissed and touched one another, whimpering when a second man joined in. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds of the video before her as she started to touch herself. She began slowly, her pace increasing as the trio on the screen wrapped themselves around each other. She watched with envy as the woman's face contorted with pleasure.

She imagined that she was the one being touched by the men, that it was her they were stroking and fondling, fucking and loving. Her mind pictured it so clearly that within minutes she was on the brink of coming, and then she only had to imagine Edward's face before she was tensing and cursing her way through climax.

Feeling unfulfilled and somehow cold after her high passed, the sensation only grew as the noises from the still-playing video surrounded her. She imagined what Edward would say if he could see her, pictured how horrified he'd be if he knew the depraved fantasies than ran through her mind.

Only she didn't have to wonder much longer, for when she turned around he was there, wide-eyed and gaping.

"You have some explaining to do," he said.

The tears that came to her eyes were thick and unstoppable. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice raspy. She hastened to pull her skirt down, feeling so exposed she could hardly stand it.

"For what? For holding out on me?" he asked, his brow furrowed as walked across the room toward her.

His eyes were as soft as ever and she had to look away, her mortification forming a prickly hurt on her skin.

"For this," she whispered, pointing her thumb toward the frozen image on her screen.

"For watching porn?" he asked. "Everyone watches porn. I find it sexy to think of you doing so, actually." The aroused catch in his voice and dark gleam in his eyes somehow made her transgression seem even more illicit.

"Not for the porn," she told him, wincing when her voice cracked. "For this," she said, gesturing toward the screen again, willing him to understand. When he still looked on confused, she said words she never imagined he'd hear. "For _wanting_ this."

His face remained puzzled as she continued to point wildly in the direction of the screen. Suddenly his head recoiled back as if she'd hit him, and she knew he'd realized the implication of her words. He sat down on the chair next to him, his arm muscle straining as he gripped the edge. She slumped, waiting for the words of disgust to come.

"You want him? You want someone else?" Edward asked, hurt so prevalent in his voice that it made Bella ache. It was the last thing she wanted – her fantasies had always included Edward – and yet she struggled to speak past the embarrassment making her throat tight.

She managed to find words just as Edward's face fell further. "No! Not that, never that! I want… _that_," she said, deciding it was time to be blunt. She touched the screen, her hand trembling slightly as she pointed to the erotic image in front of her.

Maintaining eye contact with him was almost painful but she forced herself to anyway, watching as confusion and then something close to shock passed over his face.

"You want a threesome?" he asked evenly, and she wished more than anything she could decipher emotions in his voice. Instead she averted her eyes and dipped her head slightly, cringing when she heard his heavy inhale.

"Fuck, Bella."

They sat in an awkward silence for long, torturous minutes. Bella didn't move, letting the tears that rolled down her jaw drip into her lap, her eyes tracing the damp spots they left on her skirt.

"I take it this isn't a recent development, based on your reaction," Edward said, the defeated tone of his voice making it clear he knew the answer.

"No," Bella said almost silently, the quiver of her lips warping the word. She seemed to hunch impossibly more, the leather of the chair squeaking as her small body was swallowed up by it. "Are you angry?"

Edward sighed before he stood up, moving to kneel in front of his wife. He brought his thumbs to press just under her eyes in the hopes of stopping the flow of tears that gutted him. "I'm not angry," he said, and the hope on her face broke his heart. How long must she have worried and tortured herself over this, he thought, lightly kissing her blotchy cheeks.

"But I am hurt. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me something which obviously turns you on so much. A big part of any relationship is sex, and in my mind that equals intimacy. That requires we trust each other," he said, trying not to let any of the frustration filling him to seep into his voice. "But this shows that you don't trust me, or at least not as well as I thought."

"I do trust you," she said in a voice so small it tugged at his heart.

"Just not enough," he told her, feeling the sad smile that pulled at the edges of his mouth. He let her hands wrap around his wrists, knowing she was scared of the damage she'd caused.

"I was embarrassed. I was ashamed and scared, and it all felt so wrong," she replied hastily, her words jumbled from the embarrassment that made her cheeks red. "I love you, Edward. I couldn't love you more if I tried. I don't know why I want these things, but I wish I didn't. They hurt me always, and now they're hurting you too."

He wrapped his arms around her neck, drawing her shaking body into his. He kissed her hair and let her feel him anchoring her, providing the sanctuary he'd promised to give when he married her. His thoughts were confused and scattered, but he knew what he'd seen as he walked in that room. Bella had been riveted to what was happening on the screen, so lost that she hadn't even noticed him walking in. He had watched her profile; he had seen her eyes screw shut with a magnitude of pleasure that he wasn't sure he'd ever elicited. He was trapped in an impossible situation.

"Do you really want this, Bella?"

"I love you, baby. Please don't—"

"Do you want this?" he asked, his tone demanding and unforgiving.

"Yes," she said quietly, her body pressing tighter into his.

Edward simply kissed her forehead and cast his eyes toward the ceiling.

He didn't know whether he'd love sharing his wife, but he did know he loved her enough to try.

-tertius-

Bella worried that things wouldn't go back to normal but somehow they did. It was a testament to how much Edward loved her that he never brought that evening up. Bella found it ironic she'd wished for a third partner in their bed and now they had one – though awkwardness wasn't the party she'd envisioned. Still, they persevered through it and things had gone mostly back to normal. Bella felt free to be honest about her fantasies with her husband, and they'd even dabbled in watching threesome porn together. Things were as perfect as they could get in her mind.

Which is why she was confused when Edward came home one night a few months after 'the incident' twitchy and fidgeting his way through dinner. Finally she'd had enough of his squirming and asked him outright what was wrong.

Immediately he ducked his head, pink blooming across his cheeks. Bella didn't think she'd ever seen him blush before, even in all their years together.

"I, uh… well, I invited Jasper over tonight," he said, pushing food around his plate with a fork.

"Okaaaay?" Bella replied, confused as to why he was so on edge.

"I invited him over… for you," he told her, finally making direct eye contact. His words hit home just as their eyes met and she could feel hers widening.

"For—for me? Like in the video?" she asked. "Jasper?"

She mulled the choice over in her mind. She didn't know what to expect when she'd imagined a third partner, but somehow Edward's long term best friend was exactly what she'd pictured. He was short where Edward was tall, his honey blonde hair completely different from her husband's reddish-brown. She'd had more than a fleeting attraction to him over the years.

"All for you, sweetheart. Just be patient with me, okay?" he asked. She looked at him, then – not in the loving way she usually did, but really looked at him. Bella saw the tight lines anxiety caused around his mouth, recognized the fear that made him clench his silverware so hard his knuckles were white. "I love both of you, but I don't know how I'll feel about loving you together."

"And he's okay with this?" Bella asked quietly, worrying about the effect she'd have on the men's friendship.

Edward snorted, the sound at odds with his demeanor. "Okay? He's been lusting after you for years, baby. This is probably a dream come true for him."

Her body grew hot as she thought back to the time she'd known Jasper. He'd been respectful but warm, intense somehow – she wondered now if that was due to his supposed feelings for her.

"You're excited, aren't you?" her husband asked, his nerves melting into a smile as he saw her arousal.

"So much."

"You know at first I thought only you would enjoy this, but now I'm definitely starting to see the benefits," he said, winking at her.

"Oh, I bet you are. It probably helps to know that your cum will end up somewhere on my body while he's stuck using condoms," she replied, shaking her head as he laughed.

His chuckles died down until the room was quiet, their eyes meeting over the table.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for letting me give you this."

She moved across the room, standing behind Edward and winding her arms around his neck. She pressed a line of kisses across his cheek.

"Thank you."

-tertius-

Bella feared things would be uncomfortably awkward when Jasper joined them, but he was generous with his smiles and polite with his greeting, causing her shoulders to relax as they engaged in easy small talk.

Bella was still relaxed when Edward drew her onto his lap and began to kiss her, Jasper watching from the chair next to them. Edward manipulated her lips with his own, his tongue coaxing and stroking hers until she was a breathless mess. She could hear Jasper's heavy breathing from where he was perched forward in his seat, and the thought made her kiss just a little harder. Edward responded in the same manner, his mouth forceful and bruising.

She gasped when he brought one hand down to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple. He kissed a wet line down her neck, sucking on the space where it met her shoulder. He looked up at Jasper as he continued to tease Bella's breast, his mouth tilting into a smirk as he saw arousal on the other man's face.

"I'm taking my wife into the bedroom now. You're welcome to join us, of course," Edward said in a low voice, rolling her nipple between his fingers. "But her pussy and mouth are mine."

Jasper simply nodded as though he'd expected the words, following the couple as Edward led Bella to the guest bedroom. She hadn't known he'd do it, but somehow it made her heart swell with affection to think he'd deemed their own room too private to tarnish. She captured Edward's mouth with her own, holding one arm out behind her to invite Jasper to join them. She stood caught between the two men, her husband kissing her mouth while the other kissed the back of her neck. Jasper slowly brought his hands up to undo her zipper and she shivered when the cool air of the room hit her flushed skin. He pressed kisses along her spine as he pulled the dress down her body, the action reminding her so much of one from a dream that she could only moan.

Edward licked his lips at the sight of all the bare flesh before him, slouching slightly to take one of Bella's nipples into his mouth. He suckled it lightly, laughing quietly when she brought her hands to pull at his hair. He flicked harder and harder as Bella moaned, and he was surprised at how turned on he was by the sight of Jasper's hands running over his wife's body.

"Come and take over, Jas. She loves having her nipples sucked," he said before they swapped places. He dropped to his knees so he was face-level with her ass. He smirked as he heard Bella's whimpers, looking up to see Jasper's mouth wrapped around as much of her breast as he could fit. Edward moved his knee between Bella's ankles, forcing her legs apart. She complied shyly, but his nudges had them spreading wider.

"You've got two men desperate to fuck you, sweetheart. Don't play hard to get now."

He smiled as she finally brought her feet to stand shoulder-width apart. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her lace panties, pulling them down her legs. His cock hardened as he heard Bella moaning, stiffening further when he looked up to see her head thrown back in pleasure. He moved to sit between her thighs, swallowing when he saw that her arousal had spread all the way down to her inner thighs. He licked at the sticky wetness there, groaning as he got closer to her pussy. Going down on his wife had always been one of his favorite things, and this angle was definitely his first choice.

He didn't just use his tongue on her clit, but rather used his mouth all over. He laid sweet kisses over the length of her pussy, light scrapes of teeth against her outer lips. He let his tongue work his way inside, teasing her slit with soft strokes until she was begging for more. He finally spread her apart with his fingers just as Jasper bit down on her nipple, and he had the pleasure of watching her clit twitch from the movement. He sucked it into his mouth hungrily, flicking his tongue across it without mercy. Edward looked up to see Jasper laying kisses all over Bella's shoulders and it just spurred him on further.

He brought two fingers up to enter her, humming around her clit when he felt how wet she was. Small rivulets of her arousal began to run down onto his hand, and he marveled at just how much she wanted this. He spread his fingers into a V-shape inside her, just the way she liked it, feeling the telltale tightening around his digits as he rolled his tongue against her clit. She came so hard that she was silent, her flesh tensing and pulsing against his tongue repeatedly until she was spent. He heard Jasper speaking sweet nothings as he licked the last of her wetness from inside her. He stood up, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"On the bed, baby."

Bella climbed lazily, still panting from the force of her orgasm. He and Jasper smirked at one another as they began to undress, ready for the next round.

Edward got onto the bed once he was naked, kneeling before his wife. He pulled her up until she was kneeling too, kissing her senseless to make sure she was aroused enough for sex. Bella shivered and shuddered her way through their kiss, moaning when she felt Jasper's body heat behind her.

"You're about to be very glad that we like anal," Edward whispered into her ear just before she felt a flash of cold against her ass. She tensed at first but Jasper was prepared, kissing her hair and stroking her stomach with his free hand.

"Relax for me, sugar. I only want to bring you pleasure."

His words made her body react accordingly, her muscles loosening as he continued to rub lube on her skin. Edward's fingers rubbing on her clit helped her along, the pleasure making her forget all about the burn of the finger entering her behind. She sighed when it was fully inside, the pleasured pain of it making her pussy squeeze. She looked at Edward, seeing his hungry eyes and needy expression.

"Inside me," was all she managed to say before he was positioning his cock at her entrance and pushing into her slowly. Jasper chose that moment to add another finger, coaxing her into relaxing by sucking at the skin of her upper back. She brought one hand up to curl its way around his neck, pushing her chest out obscenely.

"Fuck," Edward cursed, his free hand coming up to pull at her nipple as his dick seemed to swell inside her. "Jasper, you need to hurry the hell up. Our girl is conspiring to make me come, it would seem," he said, smirking.

Bella's skin flushed with the pleasure of Edward labeling her as theirs, a shared possession they cherished. She moved her hips faster down onto her husband, working herself over his dick, riding him as hard as she could.

"Slow down there, sweetheart," Jasper said, laughing as his fingers left her. Bella was about to protest before she felt the press of something heavy against her ass, and then she could do nothing but moan as he stretched her. He was exceedingly gentle, rocking his hips forward slowly as he worked his way inside. Edward stayed still, pressing soft kisses to her face as she fought through the pain of having someone inside her ass.

The men's movements remained tender even when Jasper's hips were flush with her skin, soft hands and softer words as they fucked her together. They moved in tandem, one thrusting in while the other pulled out. Bella was delirious from being so full, the ache from before turned into pure pleasure. The room was filled with the sound of slapping skin and moaning, grunts from the men as they pumped inside her. She loved to feel the difference in their fucking – Jasper was slow and smooth, while Edward liked to circle his hips and give choppy thrusts, the thick head of his cock rasping against her G-spot.

Her hips moved wildly as she rocked back and forth between the two men, bringing one hand down to play with each of their balls at the same time. They both cursed and pushed harder inside her, her wetness turning them all into a slippery, writhing mess.

Jasper brought his hands down to spread her ass cheeks apart, groaning grittily as he did so. "Fuck, Ed, you should see this. She's so tight around me, stretching every time I push inside her. She must drive you insane."

"Oh, she does. Like you wouldn't believe. And she knows it, too," he replied, bringing a finger to flick against Bella's clit.

"Do that again!" she gasped, her body tensing as heat started to spread from her stomach outwards.

Edward rubbed her repeatedly, flexing his fingers against her in a way he knew would make her come. He angled his hips to give her as much pleasure as he could, moving his cock up and down as he rubbed persistently against her sweet spot. Jasper did the same, never fully pulling out but instead pumping his hips just enough to drive her mad. They both shoved their cocks deep inside her as her orgasm began, the incredible fullness hurtling her into the best orgasm of her life.

Her pleasure came in tidal waves that wracked her body, the rub of Edward's still-moving finger against her clit prolonging it so much she felt like she came for hours. Her limbs tensed and shook, her voice calling strangled versions of both her boys' names as her body provided friction for both their cocks.

Edward was the first to come, his mouth pressing down on hers hard as his cock pulsed inside her. The lack of condom always served to turn her on further, and she was dangerously close to coming again as her husband continued to thumb her clit. She'd never had multiple orgasms one after the other, but as Jasper gripped her hips and yelled through his climax, his cock jerking deep within her ass, she came again. This one was slower, softer, but no less satisfying.

She slumped forward into Edward's chest as they all recovered from their orgasm, Jasper pulling out of her and leaving the couple on the bed alone. Edward pressed gentle kisses all over her face, whispering how wonderful she'd been, how much he loved her. His reassurances touched her heart, and she buried her face into his damp chest.

"I'll be keeping these, if that's okay," Jasper said from the other side of the room, smirking devilishly as he held up Bella's panties. Both Edward and Bella laughed, telling him it was fine.

"You gonna frame them?" he asked his friend, the teasing in his voice making it clear their friendship was stronger than ever.

"Hell no," Jasper said, his smirk getting even wider. "I'm jerking off with these bad boys for months to come."

"Oh, dude, no. That's gross," Edward said, his nose wrinkling. "Besides, I was hoping this could be more than a one-time thing."

"Really?" both Jasper and Bella said at once.

"Well, yeah. I liked it, you liked it, and Bella clearly liked it," he replied, laughing. "There's always room for you in our bed, Jas. At the risk of sounding corny as hell, there's room in our hearts too."

"I'd love that. I've wanted this for longer than I can tell you," Jasper replied, his words sincere and intimate.

"I'm starting to think we all did. Sharing the woman I love is easy when it's with you."

Jasper nodded, joy making his eyes seem brighter.

Edward couldn't let the moment be heavy for too long, though. "But just so you know, the pussy is for my cock only." Bella rolled her eyes at her husband's words, poking him in the ribs with her fingers.

Jasper's smile was unstoppable as he opened the bedroom door. "I wouldn't dream of any different. Thank you for letting me join you."

"Hey, remember that this is just the beginning. We want you around for a while to come yet," Edward told him quietly, the honesty in his statement turning the words loving and kind.

The other man nodded as he left the room, leaving the door wide open behind him. Edward smiled to himself, thinking how that door symbolized them always welcoming Jasper into their life – and their bed.

Edward caught Bella's lips in a tender kiss, his smile wide as he pulled back. He'd just opened his mouth to speak when they heard a shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward, you're a lucky bastard!" they heard Jasper shout just before the front door slammed shut.

Edward laughed at first, but his face softened as he stared at his wife, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"Mmm… and don't I know it."


End file.
